


Return to Bethlehem

by pulangaraw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wings and the Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Bethlehem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of danceswithgary's fic/art "[Detour to Bethlehem](http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/359591.html)", which is amazing. A big thank-you! to her for letting me continue it. To fully understand this story you should read hers first.   
> The whole story is based on the film _Legion_.  
> Some dialogue is taken from "Search and Rescue" and _Legion_.   
> Many thanks to tli for beta!

It turned out that getting to Area 51 wasn't as easy as they had thought. After about a quarter of an hour on the road Ronon suddenly slowed down. Rodney, who had somehow managed to doze off despite the uncomfortable position – it had been a long couple days for him, not even counting the physical and mental exhaustion caused by having been hunted by terrifying creatures since this morning – jerked awake at the change of speed.

"What's going on? Why are you slowing down?"

"Road's blocked."

Rodney awkwardly moved around so he could look out the windshield. There was a pile-up of at least ten cars on the road ahead. The cars all looked abandoned.

"What do we do now?" Teyla asked.

"Can't you go round?"

Ronon shook his head, slowing the truck to a stop. "Terrain's too bad, even for the truck."

"Great. We are dead. We are so dead."

"Shut up, McKay," Sheppard said through the side window, making Rodney jump.

"Jesus, do you have to always creep up like that?"

Sheppard just ignored him, addressing Ronon: "There's a side road about half a mile back. From what I've seen it connects to another side road that leads back to this main one about a mile from here."

"Sounds like a plan." Ronon shifted gears to turn the truck around.

"Wait a second! How do we know the side roads are safe? There could be things there."

Sheppard scowled, "Got a better idea?"

Rodney scowled back, "No."

"Side roads it is then. I'll keep an eye out for any things." With that Sheppard swung himself back up into the air.

"Just make sure you don't get lost up there," Rodney shouted after him.

The guy really shouldn't look so graceful in the air, Rodney thought, considering that wings were not meant to come out of the back of a human. Angel. Whatever.

It turned out that the side roads didn't quite connect the way Sheppard had said they did and the detour took them the better part of two hours. Thankfully they didn't run into anything more terrifying than dead bushes. Sheppard kept circling above the truck, sometimes flying ahead for a short while to scout the area.

Teyla had wrapped her hands around her belly and closed her eyes. There was a fine sheen of sweat on her face and Rodney worried that she might be uncomfortable or – even worse – in labour. He almost asked her, but thought better of it. There was nothing they could do to make her more comfortable and if she really was in labour, Rodney wasn't sure he wanted to know.

They were about a mile from Groom Lake when they heard the bang. Ronon hit the breaks. They all stared ahead at the rising dust cloud.

"Looks like someone just blew up our destination," Ronon remarked.

"Shit! You think so? Where is Sheppard?" Rodney asked. "What do we do now?"

"I think it is best if we stay here and wait for Sheppard to come back and tell us what the situation is," Teyla said calmly.

Ronon nodded. Rodney wasn't so sure about that plan, but since he couldn't think of a better one he kept his mouth shut.

After a few minutes they could make out Sheppard's growing form as he made his way back towards them from the direction of the dust cloud. Rodney couldn't stop himself from admiring the way the sunlight shone off the iridescent wings. Couldn't help wondering what story the tattoos painted across Sheppard's skin told. He looked beautiful.

Sheppard landed next to the truck and shook his head. "They blew up the main complex of Area 51. There are no survivors. And They are coming."

"Oh god, no." Rodney thought of Zelenka and Beckett and Lorne and Cadman and swallowed down the lump in his throat. He just hoped that Sam Carter had not returned from her trip to Cheyenne Mountain yet.

"What do we do now?" Ronon asked.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid I have bad news," Teyla said. "The baby is coming."

"Now?"

"The contractions started about an hour ago. I can hold out for a short while still, but this baby wants to be born soon."

"Okay," Sheppard said. " We keep on going. Some of the outbuildings are still standing and we can barricade us there for the night."

 

"Ronon, barricade the doors then take the roof. Let us know if anything approaches." Sheppard dumped an armload of assorted weapons and extra ammunition onto a nearby table. Ronon silently grabbed some and made his way upstairs. "Rodney, you're with Teyla. Make her comfortable and make sure that baby gets born okay -"

"What? Wait a minute," Rodney put himself bodily in front of Sheppard. "What makes you think I could deliver a baby? I told you I'm a physicist, not a medical doctor. I have no idea what to do!"

Sheppard sidestepped him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. Get going." With that he left the room and Rodney standing, open-mouthed.

"Rodney," Teyla said from somewhere behind him where Sheppard had made her comfortable on a stack of blankets they'd found in the outbuilding. From what Rodney knew, this building had been used to house short-term personnel that didn't have enough clearance to be allowed into the inner sanctum. The walls seemed sturdy enough to hopefully withhold whatever was chasing after them and the doors were metal and could be locked. Inside was a lounge-like room with a small – but thankfully stocked – kitchenette, three bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Rodney," Teyla said again.

"Yes, yes," Rodney spun around and made his way over to her. He tried very hard to sound calm. "I'm here. Uhm... I have no idea what to do, so you have to tell me what you need."

Teyla's breaths were coming in uneven huffs and she was clearly in pain. "First, I need you to find clean blankets or towels and if there is any water, boil some. But be quick."

Rodney did as he was told. He returned with a stack of clean towels he'd found in the bathroom, but there was no running water. Rodney guessed the pipes were broken from the explosion.

"There's no water," he told Teyla, "But I've got towels. What do I do now?"

She grabbed his hand tightly. "Now you help me give birth."

"You know," Rodney babbled, trying to unobtrusively extricate his hand from her vice-like grip, "I had a kidney stone once. Same kind of thing from what I'm told. Hurt like a bitch. Actually my cat and I had one at the same time. We were not fun to be around, I can tell you that much-"

"Fascinating story." Teyla glared at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I tend to babble when I'm stressed. And this is really quite stressful for me."

"You're not the only one." She directed him between her legs. "The baby is very close."

"Really? Isn't that a bit quick?"

"My water broke quite a while ago-" She groaned in pain.

"Oh, my god. I can see its head."  
"Good, that's a good thing."

"Am I – Should I touch it? Am I allowed to touch it? What am I supposed to do?"

"Rodney, I need you to calm down." Rodney had no idea how she managed to talk through the pain she was obviously in. "You have to do this now. You need to catch it."

"Catch it?"

"Yes, catch it when I push it out." She glared at him again.

"Oh god..."

"Rodney!"

"Okay, okay. I can do this. I can do this. Just... push."

 

A few minutes later the baby was born, wrapped in one of the towels and lying on Teyla's chest. Rodney had never felt this exhilarated. Or this exhausted.

A pair of black army boots walked into his line of sight. When he looked up Sheppard was standing over them, a look of reverence on his face.

"We did it," Rodney said. He couldn't stop grinning.

Sheppard raked a hand through his hair. "The child is born. There's still hope," he whispered.

"It's a boy." Teyla ran her hand gently over her son's head.

Sheppard nodded and turned to walk away again.

Rodney scrambled to his feet. "Wait, hey wait." He went after Sheppard. "Don't you think it's time you explained? Why is this baby so important? And what are those things hunting us? And who are you, really?"

Sheppard stopped at a window and peered outside, scanning the darkening horizon. "It's a long story."

"Looks like we got all night." Rodney refused to budge.

Sheppard sighed. "Those things hunting us are angels, sent by Him to bring about the end of the world. And the child is so important because he is the one hope humanity has left to survive this war."

"Yeah, right," Rodney snorted.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh come on. I'm a scientist. I mean, there is so much wrong with this story, I don't even know where to start!"

Sheppard just looked at him.

"Okay, first of all," Rodney continued, "From what I remember, angels are supposed to be the good guys."

"The truth is never that simple. You should know that."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Fine. If those... things are angels, then what are you?"

"I'm an angel, too. I used to be a general in His army. But I quit."

"You quit. Just like that."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I was given an order I didn't believe in."

"Okay, now you've officially lost me. You didn't believe in what, exactly?"

Sheppard looked at him exasperatedly. As if Rodney should already know this. Which was ridiculous; how was Rodney supposed to know what was going on in heaven! And - oh god - when had he started to believe that heaven existed?

Sheppard continued, "Look, the last time God lost faith in humanity he sent the Flood. Some of us convinced Him just in time to give some of you a second chance. Remember Noah and his menagerie? Now... that chance is up. This time, he sent what you saw outside."

Rodney waved his hands, "Wait, wait – so, you're telling me God really exists and that he lost faith in humanity?"

"Yes."

"So, this is what? The Apocalypse?"

"This is an extermination."

"Right." Rodney ran his hands through his hair, trying to make sense of something that, only hours ago, he had thought was impossible. "So, God wants us all dead and you decided you don't agree with him."

Sheppard shrugged.

"Okay, okay. And might one ask why exactly? I mean, if even God is getting tired of us – wait... You said you were an angel – an angel general. Why aren't you still following his orders? Are you... the devil?"

Sheppard laughed. "No, McKay. I am not the devil. I just quit His service a few hours ago. At least in your time."

"Yeah, which – by the way – you still haven't told me why."

There was a long silence. Rodney was starting to think that he'd never get an answer – and wasn't that typical religion – when John suddenly moved right into Rodney's personal space – wings and all.

"You really want to know?"

Before Rodney could say anything, Sheppard framed his face with his hands and all his words left him. All Rodney could feel was the warmth radiating from his palms and Sheppard's voice saying "Because of you."

Later Rodney would never be able to say who initiated the kiss, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was the dry-hot press of Sheppard's lips on his and Rodney moaned. Sheppard used the moment to lick his way into Rodney's mouth and they were kissing for real.

Rodney wasn't even aware of what the rest of his body was doing until his wandering hands encountered the soft-hard feel of feathers. He ran his fingers over them, tracing soft quills where the wings met Sheppard's back and Sheppard moaned.

When Rodney stroked his hands outwards, over the upper edge of the wings Sheppard broke their kiss to bury his head in Rodney's neck. His arms tightened around Rodney, pressing them closer together.

"Rodney," Sheppard whispered and it sounded like a prayer.

Ronon's voice, calling from above, broke the moment. "They're coming!"

Sheppard broke away from him and pressed a gun into Rodney's hand. Rodney felt a strange sense of déjà vu.Except, this time he couldn't break his eyes away from Sheppard's gaze. "You'll be fine Rodney. Just keep the child safe."

Rodney faltered. Sheppard put his hands on Rodney's shoulders, holding him steady. "I have faith in you, Rodney McKay."

 

They survived the first wave of attack. Rodney remained downstairs, standing guard over Teyla and the baby, even though every fibre in his body ached to run upstairs and make sure that Sheppard was still there, still alive. The constant rattle of gunfire interspersed by nightmarish screams from the creatures outside was his only indicator that Ronon and Sheppard were still fighting.

Finally the noises died down. A few minutes later Ronon came into the room, his face dark. Rodney swallowed, "Sheppard?"

"On the roof. Keeping watch."

"What is happening?" Teyla asked.

Ronon dropped into a chair, grabbed a bottle and took a long drink. "Those creatures... they kept coming and coming, didn't look like they'd ever stop. We kept shooting them, but..." he shook his head. "Then they went away."

"They just went away?"

Ronon nodded and shrugged. "Sheppard said they're just the first wave. Worse is coming."

"Oh, great. What do we do now?"

"Now, we wait." Ronon settled more comfortably into the chair.

Rodney managed to wait almost five minutes before giving in to the urge to find Sheppard. When he reached the roof it was empty. "Sheppard?" Rodney tried.

There was a whooshing sound and Sheppard landed a few feet from him, a dark shadow descending from the black of the night sky. His wings formed ink-black shadows behind him.

Rodney didn't even try to fight the urge to touch. He traced his fingers over Sheppard's chest, following the intricate lines of tattoos, barely visible in what little light the stars gave off. Sheppard shuddered under his touch.

"Rodney."

Sheppard caught Rodney's wrist and used it to pull Rodney close. He wrapped his arms around him, holding on as if his life depended on it. Rodney pressed his face into Sheppard's shoulder. "What happens now?"

"He will send someone stronger. Someone with the power to defeat me." Sheppard pulled back, searching Rodney's eyes with his own. "Rodney, you have to keep them safe, no matter how."

"But you-"

"I don't matter. We don't matter. Only they do. If humanity is to survive, the child must not die."

"Okay," Rodney whispered.

"Let's get some rest while we can."

 

"Hey, I got a signal," Ronon's voice shook Rodney from his slumber. He found himself sitting on the floor, his head against Sheppard's shoulder.

"What kind of signal?"

"Radio. Here, listen." Ronon waved them over.

There was so much white noise, the voice was barely audible. But it was definitely there. "... anyone out there still alive. If you are looking for survivors, we are here. A group of us has found a safe place in Atlantis, just north of Red Ridge. Make your way to us and we'll fight those bastards together. My name is Jack O'Neill. I am broadcasting this message to anyone out there still alive...

"Did you hear that? That's good news, right? If we can make our way to Atlantis we'll stand a much better chance of getting through this alive." Rodney smiled at them. At least now they had a plan, a place to go.

"If we survive the night," Ronon said.

"I'll make sure you do - get everything ready for a quick start." Sheppard went over to were Teyla and the baby were sleeping. He bent down and placed a hand gently on the baby's head. Rodney thought he could see his lips move, but if Sheppard said something it was too quiet for them to hear.

"We should leave as soon as we can," Ronon said, "As long as those creatures aren't attacking us we have a chance of getting out of here."

 

"Coast is clear, we should move," Sheppard shouted from the roof.

Ronon pushed open the outer door, gun at the ready to shoot anything that moved. "Teyla, McKay – come on."

They were almost at the truck when a voice boomed out of the darkness. "Give me the child, humans and I promise you, your deaths will be quick and painless."

A form emerged from the darkness. Rodney gaped. The guy was huge. A pale face with long white hair shone over an impressive looking armour and a pair of huge black wings.

With a thump, Sheppard landed between them and the guy. Rodney took a step forward to join him, but Ronon's sudden grip on his arm held him back. Ronon shook his head. "This isn't our fight."

Rodney gestured, "We have to help him. Have you seen this guy – angel? He's huge! There's no way-"

"Sheppard said to get moving. We move. Come on." Ronon started pulling Rodney and Teyla towards the truck.

"John," the newcomer boomed. "You always had a propensity to join the wrong side."

"I could say the same about you, Todd," Sheppard sneered, advancing towards the other man.

"Todd?" Rodney mouthed incredulously as Ronon shoved him into the back of the truck.

"It is His will to do away with this vermin," Todd continued. "You would do well to follow His orders, old friend."

"Guess I was never very good at following orders."

Rodney twisted in the seat to keep an eye on what was going on. Todd had drawn an incredibly long looking sword and both angels were circling each other.

"Come here, I'll show you your destiny. John the Shepherd," Todd taunted before lounging an attack.

The last thing Rodney saw, as Ronon lurched the truck into forward motion, was Sheppard ducking underneath the swing of Todd's sword, then launching himself into the air.

 

Epilogue – Three months later

"Rodney, are you sure you don't want to join us?" Teyla asked, balancing a sleeping Torren in her arms.

Rodney shook his head, "No, really. I'm fine. Go, enjoy the movie. I'll see you guys later."

"Don't work too long."

"I'm just going to make sure the power is stable. Won't want the force field to go down during the night."

Teyla smiled, "We will see you for dinner, then."

"Yes, yes," Rodney waved, his head already halfway underneath the generator.

 

"Hey, McKay," A voice drawled from behind Rodney.

Rodney whirled around and gaped. "Oh my god, Sheppard."

"That's me." Sheppard slouched against the outer wall of the generator shed.

"But how? I thought that other guy – Todd – we thought he killed you!"

"He did. But He brought me back." Sheppard smiled, a real smile that made his eyes shine golden in the early morning light.

"You're alive," Rodney whispered, too afraid to touch.

"Yeah," Sheppard said quietly and stepped closer.

"Why?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Because I gave Him what He needed." He reached out and brushed a thumb over Rodney's cheek. "I can't stay long."

Rodney took Sheppard's hand between his own, still half afraid he was hallucinating. "How long do you have?"

Sheppard slowly pulled Rodney closer. "Long enough."

"Oh, good." Rodney leaned forward and brushed his lips against Sheppard's.

 

"It's time," Sheppard said, extricating himself from Rodney's embrace. Rodney reluctantly let him go. He watched Sheppard put his clothes back on, his fingers itching to touch the painted skin just one more time.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Have faith, Rodney." Sheppard smiled and swung himself into the air.

 

The End


End file.
